With development and progress of a technology of a mobile electronic product apparatus, a use of a touch screen is particularly important. At present, there are many different touch control inductive technologies, mainly such as a capacitive touch screen, which mainly lies in identifying plane location information touched by a finger (to accurately calculate a location of a touch point by obtaining capacitance changes of the point in an X-axis direction electrode and a Y-axis direction electrode). As a requirement for a touch technology by the people improves continuously, an ideal touch screen not only needs to induct the touched plane location information, but also needs to induct a touched vertical pressure (in a Z-axis direction), so as to realize converting a traditional interpersonal interaction form from a two-dimensional (2D) mode to a three-dimensional (3D) mode.
However, now the touch display devices having pressure induction and touch control functions mainly are achieved by additionally increasing a plurality of pressure sensors in a display such as a liquid crystal display, such design needs to greatly change a structure design of the display itself, and the structure is more complex, process is more difficult. The pressure sensor has a limited space resolution, and when increasing a plurality of pressure sensors, a display quality of the display will be affected.